1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tie-down securing method for motorcycles.
2. Prior Art
Motorcycles come in various styles, sizes, and utility function. Some are designed for recreational cruising and travel, while others are designed for performance, racing, or off road use. Invariably at some point in the association with the motorcycling experience it becomes necessary to transport the motorcycle in a truck, or on a trailer. Motorcycles intended for off road use such as dirt bikes or racing motorcycles offer no other legal means of being moved other than on a trailer or in a truck. This necessitates securing the motorcycle in a manner that keeps the motorcycle safely attached to the transport medium while attempting to minimize or eliminate damage to the motorcycle. Typically, the motorcycle is lashed or tied to the transport medium using a combination of straps, ropes, bungee cords, or commercial style tie-down straps.
Numerous devices and methods exist for securing or tying a motorcycle to a transport medium. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,171,034B1-6,109,494-6,065,914-5,701,771-5,529,448-5,326,202 all offer various methods and equipment intended to provide the securing method necessary to provide stable and secure attachment of the motorcycle to the transport medium. While these prior art devices disclosed in the cited patents do offer a means of securing the motorcycle, they are not without certain limiting and inconvenience factors, most often associated with damage potential as a result of misapplication of the installation or an inherent design oversight. Herewith are two examples. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,914 no provision is made that prevents the handlebar Shook attachment device 32 from sliding on the handlebar 50. Any inward movement of the attachment device 32 toward the motorcycle 12 could potentially loosen the apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,034 B1, the shackle 14 is bolted around the motorcycle fork tubes. Potential misapplication of the shackle 14 to a fork tube of a diameter not applicable to the specified application could result in potential indentation damage to the fork tube resultant of over tightening of the bolt 24 in the fastening attempt. The potential for damage to the fork tubes or the whole motorcycle as a result of failure to remove the shackle 14 exists in any possible attempt to operate the motorcycle with these shackles 14 still attached. There is also the additional inconvenience of the installation and removal process of the shackle 14 required of every use. It is therefor desirable to provide a restraint system that not only removes any subjective installation decision making on the part of the user, but makes the process as expedient and uncomplicated as possible.
Accordingly, objectives of the quick disconnect motorcycle tie down system are:
to provide a conveniently located metal to metal attachment point for a motorcycle securing device consisting of a quick disconnect coupling feature, one part of which is incorporated on the end of a nylon or material tie down strap, the other part of which is attached to the motorcycle handlebars, frame, or frame component;
to be very quickly and easily installed or removed;
to provide a multiplicity of applications irrespective of motorcycle manufacturer, model, style, or intended use or function;
to provide an attachment method which eliminates potential damage resultant of contact between the securing straps and the motorcycle.
Additional objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to all from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.
The applicant has invented a motorcycle securing method incorporating a quick disconnect coupling feature between the securing device, typically a strap, and the motorcycle. Attachment of the quick disconnect male end to the motorcycle can be done in one of two ways. 1.) By inserting a goose neck expander inside the handlebar, secured by utilizing a specially machined bolt incorporating the quick disconnect male end portion as the bolt head, thereby providing both the gooseneck securing bolt and the male quick disconnect fitting in one. This becomes the interconnect attachment point for the female disconnect coupler end of the tie down strap. 2.) By replacement of a motorcycle frame assembly bolt with a bolt incorporating the male quick disconnect fitting as the bolt head, again providing the interconnect attachment point for the female disconnect coupler end of the tie down strap. Incorporation of a quick disconnect coupling feature with the traditional tie down strap arrangement provides both a secure hard point attachment location on the motorcycle itself along with a hard point attachment connection on the end of the tie down strap. Additionally, once the male disconnect coupler-headed bolts are permanently installed on the motorcycle, either inside the handlebar as a part of the internal gooseneck expander, or as a frame replacement bolt, this method of anchoring a motorcycle is devoid of any decision making required of attempting to discern the most potentially damage free and balance point secure location or attachment point on the motorcycle.